Fatigue of a substrate, such as metal, can be accelerated in environments where oxidation and/or corrosion occur. Coatings are commonly used to protect the substrate from such environments. Conventionally, a coating process is designed to maximize the adhesion strength of the coating to the substrate, as a lack of sufficient adhesion results in the coating separating from the substrate during operation. However, excessive adhesion of the coating to the substrate can create an unacceptable debit in the fatigue performance of the substrate material.